No Help Needed
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: It was just a stupid game. He could beat it without help. Really. Mild Solo crack inspired by one of the Humors in the third Star Force game.


**(A/N ): A small ficlet inspired by a certain hidden scene in the game that made me coo-because awwww, Solo really is just a lost little boy after all.**

**Also how did I not upload this sooner this was archived for like a month or something. =_=  
**

* * *

**No Help Needed**

"_No_, Laplace, I don't need to look up the solution to this puzzle. I can do it."

_**Kzzzzt.**_

"I did not throw it to the ground and storm off in frustration. I threw it down because I needed to answer the call of nature. Desperately."

_**Bzzzt.**_

"I am not spending an unnaturally long time on this level. The only reason I'm still on this stage is because you deleted all my save file data and I had to do everything all over again."

_**Bzrt.**_

"I don't care if you don't believe me. That's the reason."

The indigo Wizard only glanced at the screen that the white eyed boy was staring intently at, growling only moments later when he had failed the puzzle once more. At that, the Wizard dived inexplicably into the Hunter on the boy's arm, seemingly having gone silent on the whole matter. Some minutes passed in silence, the only noises coming from the pinging music coming from the game held in the boy's hands and the subsequent grunts and growls coming from his mouth at every failure.

It wasn't until some time later that the Hunter suddenly came to life, producing a virtual holographic screen which displayed a solution to the puzzle.

"…_Laplace_…"

_**Kzzzzzzt.**_

"I told you I didn't need help."

_**Kzrrrrrt.**_

"You did not just call me pathetic."

_**Zzt.**_

At that, the boy turned towards the holo-screen, presumably to yell at the Wizard inside the Hunter.

"I should-"

He paused, having glimpsed the screen briefly in his barely-started tirade. It was silent for a few moments before the game's music filled the room again, punctuated with a victory theme some minutes later.

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.**_

"I did not get help from that stupid screen you brought up."

_**Bzzzzt.**_

"I didn't get help from it. I was _inspired_ by what I saw on it."

…_**Bzt.**_

"…Shut up, Laplace."

---------

"Subaru! I got some sort of weird message on my Hunter!"

"Eh? What kind? It doesn't have a virus in there or anything, does it?"

"Nah, if it did, Ox and I would have destroyed it by now!"

"Then what's so weird about it?"

"It was some kind of reply to a solution I put up on that game's walkthrough site! That special bonus level that's only unlocked after you do all sorts of stuff!"

"You mean that puzzle that Kizamaro had to help you with?"

"…Y-yeah, that one. Anyways, I got some sort of e-mail that was supposed to be thanks, but…just look at it!"

"…Eh…?"

The two boys leaned over the screen on the Hunter, which displayed a short video message, titled "To **gingrbeefeatr**." The screen was nothing but static…and so was the audio, littered with nothing but a mashed array of "_**zzt**_"'s and "_**bzzt**_"'s and the like.

"…That was weird, Gonta…"

"I know…I don't get it."

"_**Maybe it was just some sort of stupid prank,"**_ a deep voice rumbled from Subaru's Hunter.

"Yeah, maybe, War-Rock…who's that thing from…?"

"_**Some user of that site called…uh…'solitarysword,'"**_ a similarly deep voice responded from Gonta's device.

"Never heard of him, Ox…"

"_**Well, it didn't hurt anybody, right? Let's just assume it was a prank and call it a day."**_

"You're right, War-Rock…no sense in worrying, right Gonta?"

"I guess…I was excited though…I thought I had helped somebody."

"Maybe you did, Gonta. I bet the message was just messed up on the way here or something. A lot of people have got to look up that article considering how popular Burger Quest is, right? Even if you're not getting e-mail responses, I bet there are people thankful for that solution you put up."

"Hey, you're right, Subaru!" The larger of the two boys caught the smaller in an affectionate, brotherly sort of headlock. "You're a good friend, Subaru."

"Y-yeah, you too, Gonta…but can you please let go? You're choking me…"

----END----

* * *

* * *

**(A/N): Review? :D**


End file.
